


Fall Haze

by CapsicleGames



Series: Shower Universe [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Sequel, Shower Sex, Shower kink, in which i try to cure writers block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsicleGames/pseuds/CapsicleGames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team finally discovers what Tony has been doing in his shower and they are not pleased. Frostiron and sequel to 'April Showers'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Haze

Loki was unofficially dating Tony.

It was unofficial only because they only saw each other either in the shower or Tony's bed. Their relationship was kept secret and really didn't even have a label. Of course Loki considered Tony his boyfriend but he never mentioned the term to him. He didn't want to risk any denial so he kept it to himself. Something in the back of his head told him that Tony wouldn't have any objection though, but still it was a risk he wasn't sure he could take. Acknowledging it would send their relationship to a whole other level and Loki wasn't ready for that just yet...

So he kept getting fucked against the wall of the inventor's shower.

It was a rather overcast morning and Loki had teleported in at his usual time. He quickly explained that he spent the last of his energy making it over to Tony and he'd have to stay put in the tower for a while as his batteries recharged. This was not an inconvenience for the iron man since that meant he'd get to just lay in bed and get some spooning done. Damn, he loved spooning with Tony. The smaller man was so warm and didn't hog too much of the mattress although he claimed most of the sheets.

First they checked off their daily routine which meant having rough sex without slipping on soap. Tony had him bent against the wall, hands splayed on the cold stone while his legs were apart. Water fell from the shower head which effectively muffled their moans and the echo of skin slapping in the room. Tony gripped tightly onto his hip with a hand while he snaked his other down to grip his length. Loki's back arched as Tony started moving his hand up and down his cock, moaning louder as he increased his speed.

He'd be lying if he said he never imagined what it'd feel like to be taken by the iron man. From the day he ever laid eyes on the Midgardian he felt a strong attraction to the man. He knew he'd somehow end up involved with the man.

Loki was so close but for the first time ever, they were interrupted. One moment Loki was slowly tilting his head back and Tony was running his fingers through his wet hair. The next, there was a loud boom! that shook the whole tower and the couple almost fell on their heads.

"What the hell?!" Tony looked up out of habit. "JARVIS? We under attack?"

"Not necessarily sir - "

And suddenly all hell broke lose when the bathroom door was thrown open by none other than Steve fucking Rodgers. He rushed in without pause, his shield underarm, and ripped the shower door open.

"Woah man hold on - "

"Tony we have an emergency and we need you right now! Bruce did something to blow up the workshop and now he's hulking out in the building..." he trailed off when he noticed Tony was not alone. His eyes bulged and Loki could guess that it wasn't everyday the captain got to walk in the middle of his teammate - who still hadn't pulled out - with their number one enemy.

"Okay, this is probably the worst thing you've walked in on me doing but I can explain." Tony said hastily. He pulled out and moved forward so Loki was behind him. "You won't like it but there is an explanation."

The captain only stared with his jaw slack and brows furrowed. He was paralyzed and Loki would have laughed if his expression wasn't directed at them. Loki wanted to escape because it was embarrassing for their relationship to be discovered by Steve fucking Rogers but unfortunately he was fresh out of juice. He wasn't lying when he told Tony he spent his last resources making it to the tower. All of his magical energy had been depleted in a battle that lasted a whole week in another realm. He barely made it out alive.

"Stark has been compromised, send backup up to the penthouse immediately." Steve said into his headpiece.

"Oh come on Spangles, I'm fine. You should focus on Bruce - "

"Not another word!" Steve snapped. "I'll leave that to Thor because this is a bigger threat. Bucky and Nat' will be here in a minute."

The couple was ushered out the shower and into some clothes. Once they changed and Loki mustered enough energy to change into a tunic, they sat down on the edge of Tony's bed. Steve stood in front of them with his arms firmly crossed. Soon the rest of the team made their way into the room, even Bruce, and surrounded the bed to gawk at them. Everyone was absolutely speechless at how Tony kept his arm around Loki. Loki watched each of them silently, taking in how they expressions ranged from shocked to pure anger.

Thor was staring intently at him but Loki kept his gaze averted. He didn't want to deal with his adoptive brother at all. Thor's opinion on the matter was most likely going to be stupid and unnecessary.

"What the fuck," Barton started, unable to keep silent any longer. He looked ready to rip Loki to shreds. "So you finally got to Stark as your second victim after all?"

"I'm not a victim guys. He's my boyfriend."

Something warm fluttered inside Loki and he turned to catch Tony's soft smile in his direction. So it was official. They were something more than two strangers that lusted after each other every morning. It made sense given that most days Loki would stay afterwards to lay in his bed and they'd discuss the stars. One would speak and the other would listen. Tony was quite the intellectual and would always ask him so many questions. Questions about what he liked to do when he wasn't fighting something, questions about how he felt, questions about how the universe worked and if he could study it to the level Loki had. Loki would return the favor and question him about his own life. He loved speaking with him.

"Brother?" Thor said gently, resting a hand on his shoulder. Loki jolted back to the present and further into Tony to shake his brother's hand off. He didn't realize he tuned them out. It was unlike him to not pay attention and was a real testament to his current state. He was exhausted even though he ignored the signs his body sent him to rest. That could wait until later.

"You haven't said a word," Tony mused. "You're usually the first to be an ass."

"Silence. Your voice annoys me."

"That's not what you were saying ten minutes ago."

The whole room groaned, not wanting to hear about the details of their personal life. Loki smirked and said, "I see no need for concern over our relationship. It changes nothing. I still seek to gain power only I will keep my plans away from Avengers Tower. I also do not require Tony's assistance in any endeavors as I currently run 'solo' as you may put it."

"All in favor of finding a way to detain him? Lock him up somewhere?" Clint piped up. He had gotten his revenge on the god long before but he was still thirsty for more. Damn assassin, Loki thought bitterly. Barton had beaten him many times, twice to a point where he fell into a coma for a week, but he still wanted more of his blood.

"I have not committed any crimes recently. Would you really throw an innocent man into a dungeon?"

"You're far from innocent!" Natasha snapped.

"I have paid for my crimes already. I am innocent," he shot back and the muttered darkly, "For now."

"I hate to agree with him, but he is right. He hasn't exactly done anything against the law," Steve admitted uneasily. Loki could see he had hit a nerve so he pushed on.

"Ah, you see reason. I thought you were merely pounds of dumb meat like my oaf of a brother here. I'm impressed."

"I don't like you one bit and I think you're the worst possible choice for Tony," Steve said. "But I don't believe in punishing people who haven't really caused too much trouble for the past year. Consider yourself lucky."

"So mom, does this mean I can date him or what?" Tony piped up.

"He's not allowed in the lab once we rebuild," Bruce said quietly.

"Your personal life is no concern of mine," Thor said, still trying to catch Loki's eye. "So I refuse to meddle with it. But hear this brother: you have somehow won the heart of one of the greatest men I've ever known. Do not take this lightly or for granted. I wish you happiness but please use protection."

"Thor!" Loki yelled. Thor only laughed heartily before exiting the room.

The rest of the Avengers agreed with Thor's reasoning although reluctantly and left them alone. Before Clint and Natasha left though, they shot the couple a warning glare that basically said, 'I'm watching you'.

The two were okay with that.


End file.
